A technique for identification is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-139178, for example. In this technique, an image (latent image), which cannot be visually perceived by eye, is formed on an article, and identification of the article is performed by observing the article using a polarizing plate and recognizing a latent image. This technique utilizes a phenomenon in which optical characteristics differ according to orientation conditions of a liquid crystal.